x_paranoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff the Killer
"Jeff the Killer" is a popular Creepypasta originally created by Sesseur around the year of 2008. The pasta depicts a young boy named Jeff who cleans a bathtub before slipping on a bar of soap while his head spills into a bucket of acid. According to the original Creepypasta, he was rushed to a hospital by his neighbor. His face was pale and his mouth was broken at that point. In a later Creepypasta created by GameFuelTV in the year of 2011, Jeff was actually known for killing people after being bullied by three kids in a school named Randy, Troy, and Keith. The Creepypasta is also known for its popular picture; it became a widespread jumpscare image on the internet since pre-2008 when Newgrounds user "Killerjeff" used the image, claiming that it was supposedly a picture of him. Controversy on the Image Origin In the year 2018, an /x/ forum user named Shaan discovered the first known use of the picture on a Japanese site (Pya.cc), back around late 2005. Shaan furthermore continued the search, finding another image (which depicts the less-photoshopped version of Jeff) on the site. Around April 2018, an old 4chan user on an /x/ forum discussing the picture's origins of Jeff (referred to as an "oldfag") claimed that one of the images first began on a /b/ forum by an unknown camgirl asking if she was pretty. The girl posted many photos of herself; one, in particular, had a bad camera flash which blocked her entire face off. Anons and posters in the thread began to troll her, progressively photoshopping her facial features. After these photoshops lasted for two days, the girl stopped browsing /b/; according to another oldfag, he claimed that the girl probably committed suicide after this happened. The first supposed photoshop was of her nose getting blocked from the flash, then the various features being added onto her face. According to yet, another oldfag, he claimed that the girl's name was Victoria; the thread that she originally posted surfaced on the year of 2005. The photoshops were supposedly posted onto 420chan later around the year of 2010 with the following unedited picture of the camgirl, (according to another oldfag in an earlier /x/ thread), but nobody has a providing image or a screencap. Who is Katy Robinson? Katy Robinson is an overweight girl that allegedly committed suicide on 4chan due to the horrible photoshops of her photo that she had taken in particular. A post was created on /b/ around the 21st of April by her brother. The cause of her death was unknown, but the photo of the girl and the post itself (according to some users) still remains a mystery today. Her name took place from a Myspace account which was created presumably around 2005-2006 by the name "lovleytoxic ." According to some users on an /x/ thread , they have hacked the profile and claimed that the person who created it was a man named "Fabian Luna ." He has a YouTube (created around 2007) and a Twitter (created around 2010), but they're both no longer active anymore. Is The Rumor About Katy Robinson's Death Real? I began to look further into the photo of the girl and did a reverse image search attempt to see that the earliest source of the photo surfaced around the internet since the year 2005. It was in a Christian parody site called, "TrueChristian.com" and the person who was identified in the photo was actually a woman named "Heather White." Just by looking her name up, she has a Twitter , and an actual Myspace account (which mentions that she currently lives in West Virginia). Her photo was located in one of her hate e-mails about the site. *So, let's be honest. Is the rumor about Katy Robinson's death real? I would say no; if you look at the 4chan post it was created around 2008 and the Twitter page that Heather (a.k.a. "Katy") created was around 2009. This proves the death rumor of Katy Robinson is nothing but the actual girl in the photo is still alive today. Conclusion There has been a lot of complaints and controversy about the Creepypasta and it's image origins. The Creepypastas are now considered to be fake and a creepy classic, but the origins of one of the pictures still remain unknown. Other Images Category:Debunked Category:Analysis Category:Images Category:4chan